1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a colored light mixing device, particularly to a colored light mixing device having least one light source set with three light generating units, as selected, generating light rays of three colors, passing through a mixing plate from where light with uniform intensity and variable hue emanates.
2. Description of Related Art
Light sources and lamps have been in use for a long time. With the development of society, lamps have acquired functions besides simple lighting, e.g., decorating, advertising, warning, guiding and entertaining is Nowadays, in all places of daily life many types of light sources are found, like electric bulbs, fluorescent tubes and light emitting diodes, all used for the above-mentioned purposes.
Regular light bulbs and fluorescent tubes, however, emit only yellow or white light. To produce another color a colored shade has to be provided, again delivering light of a single color only. Varying gas fillings of the lamps allow for different colors, but a given lamp still emits only a single color. Mixing colors allows new colors generated, but conventionally there is no way to generate mixed colors of uniform hue and intensity.